Kryptonite
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: The guys hit it big time, literally. But when fate puts the world in their hands, they have to find a way to battle evil as super heroes, belong in a band, and protect the ones they love. How will they do it? Sucky Summary!
1. Prologue

**Okay this didn't start the way I wanted it to. I was trying to rush it because my laptop was on the verge of dying. So I mean it shows all of the guys slowly getting their powers, and then it just gives a little premonition. Hope you like it! Others who entered the contest who didn't get in. I'm so sorry. You all were amazing I promise, I just had my standards set on what I wanted and those three who won I thought were really good. Nothing personal. I'm sorry if you did take it personal. I promise there will be more BTR fanfics. So don't worry!**

**James: Rayne**

**Me: What?**

**BTR: Get on with the story?**

**Me: Alright alright. Here's the story!**

Kryptonite

Prologue:

_I never thought it would come to this. I never would have thought these. . .powers. . .they would come in handy. Sure they saved people before, but the one I love? I got her into this mess._

_My friends were in this mess also. We were just four hockey heads from Minnesota, that came to LA to become a famous singing group. We didn't know that our manager and producer, and assistant were some sort of scientific freaks. They slipped something into our drinks, and now we have these odd powers._

_It started with Logan. We had just come home from a long day of working in the studios. Logan was being pessimistic again, and we were all grumbling._

"_I heard that!" Logan had yelled._

"_Heard what?" I asked, looking at him. Carlos and James watched from where they were standing._

"_You called me a stupid braniac! Carlos I know you did!" He exclaimed. Carlos eyes widened. James was confused, along with me._

"_Carlos didn't say anything Loges." I told him. Logan looked at us like we were freaks._

"_I heard you!" He said, almost choking on the word. Carlos jumped off of the counter._

"_No. I was thinking it. I wasn't going to say it out loud." He said, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. Logan's eyes widened._

"_It's like you. . .you read his mind." James said. Logan shook his head. We knew those drinks tasted funny, and now we know why._

_After a while we knew Logan could read minds. We thought it was odd, but didn't say anything about it._

_Until James started._

_We were in the Palm Woods park, trying to play a prank on Bitters. Where he was standing, we were going to drop a bucket of ice water on him, also filled with bugs. We had everything set up, except where we had put the rope; it had gotten stuck on a limb. We couldn't move it without dropping the bucket, or alerting Bitters of our prank. We were in a tight squeeze._

"_If only we could somehow move from one place to another in a snap." Logan whispered. He had put his mind reading to great use, and knew Bitters wasn't paying attention._

"_Yeah but no one can do that genius." I said through clenched teeth. Logan rolled his eyes, when suddenly there was an audible POP! Noise and Carlos fell backwards. James wasn't there!_

"_Where did. . .?" We heard the pop again, and looked over to see James kneeling on the ground under the limb where the rope was stuck. He looked up with wide eyes at where he was. We looked at him with our eyes wide and our mouths agape. What did he just do? Quickly, James realized what happened. He fixed the rope back, and then closed his eyes. Another pop noise and he was right back beside Carlos, making Carlos fall backwards again. We were all staring at him. James just grabbed the rope and yanked it, and we laughed at the soaking wet Bitters._

_James had the power to teleport._

_Then came Carlos._

_We were about to race. It was going to be a long race, and I was sitting this one out because I had just sprained my ankle from hockey the day before. Logan didn't want to race, so it was James and Carlos._

"_Alright. Fair game. No teleporting James." I told him. James rolled his eyes and nodded his head as Logan stood there. Carlos was ready, black helmet atop his head._

"_Alright. Ready. . . Set. . .GO!" But before Logan could even say go, there was a whoosh and a huge wind that blew me backwards off the chair and Carlos was back. He was jumping back and forth, cheering. But James hadn't moved an inch. He hadn't even tried to run._

"_Carlos, how did you do that?" I asked. Carlos was confused._

"_I just ran. Did I win?" He asked. _

"_I didn't even have time to move!" James exclaimed. Carlos frowned._

"_Oh. . .wait!" He exclaimed._

_Carlos had super speed._

_We all were growing powers. I got super strength, realizing this when I lifted a car with one hand so Carlos could grab his helmet. James could set himself on fire and it wouldn't hurt. Logan had telekinesis, Carlos had a sonic scream, and I could create force-fields. We all had powers, and were growing new ones. _

_Now we're super heroes, something we never thought would ever happen. We balance that with being the band, Big Time Rush. But we hide it from everyone, no one knows. _

_Logan and Carlos have girlfriends now. Both of the girls have super powers also, and they're really sweet. James has been hanging out with a human girl, but she knows of his powers. I haven't found anyone yet._

_But I didn't want what had happened. None of this should have ever happened. I was mad at this, but I had to protect my friends, family, and the one I love. It was set in stone, even if I had to sacrifice myself._

**So What did you think? Review please. Oh and my code name on here is Rayne so if you want to talk to me. Just call me Rayne :D**


	2. Minds Set On Their Own

**_Okay WOW! I did not know it would take this long to write one simple chapter. I ran out of ideas, was thinking of my other two stories that I still need to write, and with school starting back two weeks ago I never had time. Thank you for being patient with me. Hope you like it_**

**Chapter 1: Minds Set On Their Own**

"Ugh!" I hit my head on the keyboard, listening to all the errors beeping on screen. Logan walked over with a book in his hand. He gave a small chuckle as he saw me.

"You know. You're not going to find anything online if you do that." He said. I sighed. _"Nah duh, crazy!" _I thought. A sharp smack to the back of my head woke me up.

"I heard that."

"I know." I groaned, lifting my head. You couldn't really think anything anymore. Logan would hear it. We've been shutting our mind off to Logan for a long time, but he still could hear it somehow.

"What are you looking up anyway?" He asked, setting the book down and leaning over my chair at the computer. I shrugged.

"That guy we caught today? The one trying to rob the drugstore? I'm looking for his criminal record, but so far he doesn't have one." I explained to him. Logan shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't have one. Maybe this was his first offense." Logan offered. I shook my head.

"Most of the bad guys we caught had a criminal record. This just doesn't make sense at all." I told him. We had caught many bad guys since we became super heroes, and most of them had a criminal record, whether it was small like drunk driving, or huge like holding up a bank. But this guy we caught trying to rob a drug store, had no criminal record. It was weird. Logan shrugged again, and got back up.

"Hey, Carlos, James, and I are headed to the amusement park with the girls. You wanna come?" He asked. I sighed. I was the only once without a girlfriend. I just couldn't find the right one. No one that I could trust. Logan's girlfriend, Kaitlyn was a real sweet girl. He met her at a bookstore when they bumped into each other. If you still believed in one of those love at first sight, then that was Logan and Kaitlyn. Actually I was glad that Logan had found someone that actually understood him. They were a perfect couple. She didn't mind that he was a super hero. She actually had powers too. She could read minds, turn invisible, and she was somehow growing powers. She could be great use, if Logan didn't try to protect her all the time. But that was just him.

Carlos's girlfriend, Arriana, was another story. Not saying she's a freak or anything, we love her. But her story is a little odd how you say. Her parents are dead, she was kidnapped, but now lives with a scientist. She also has powers. She can turn invisible also, read minds, has telepathy, and laser vision. Carlos and Arriana were an odd couple. She's sort of shy and he bounces off the walls, yet they liked each other and eventually fell in love. She spent a lot of time at the apartment, not that I'm complaining.

James's also had a girlfriend. She's human, for now. But Logan, who also has the power to tell if someone is a super (as we call them), he can tell she is growing some powers. Alyssa, boy she stands out. It's weird that she didn't go for Carlos, but James fell for her. Of course if one gets a girlfriend, we always have to agree, and we agreed quickly on her. She was so cool! She's really bubbly and is not scared to stand out, which is why James fell for her. He liked the confident girls. James fell for her because of what happened when she was younger. You see, Alyssa is physic, so she can tell the future. When she was younger, she was surfing with her sister when her sister was attacked by a shark. She thinks it's her fault because she didn't predict it. No one can predict something like that. James always tells her that. They are really cute.

I was the only one not to have a girlfriend yet. It really sucks for me. But I guess I can live with it. One of these days I will get a girlfriend, and I'll be happy. But I'm not ready to have one. Logan and Carlos's girlfriends were one of those once in a lifetime to have super powers, and James's girlfriend was growing hers. I just wasn't ready to have just a human girlfriend. It would be too dangerous. Maybe that was what was keeping me from dating someone.

I shook my head. "I'll just slow you guys down. You go have fun." I told him. Logan frowned. He didn't like me being cooped up at home looking up stuff about the guys we caught. But I was the leader, that was what I had to do.

"We'll bring you something back. But tomorrow we're all going out to eat and you're coming. The girls don't mind the third wheel. They love you." He said. I chuckled.

"More like the seventh wheel."

"What vehicle has seven wheels?" He asked.

"That's the point!" I exclaimed. Logan growled.

"Alright! Alright. I'll go with you guys tomorrow. It is secluded right?" I asked. Logan laughed.

"Yes. No crazy fans to try and kill us again." He said, then grabbed his jacket and phone. He said a swift bye before leaving the apartment. Then it was silent. My mom had gone to do some shopping, and Katie was off to pool. I was alone. Getting up from the computer, I jumped over onto the bright orange couch and flipped through the channels on the T.V. Normally there was nothing on T.V on a Thursday afternoon, so I flipped it to one of those local channels. The news was on.

"**Today there was an armed robbery in a local drugstore. Police say the guy was trying to get money when four teenage boys, unknown, stopped him. Are they superheroes? If they are, we thank you boys, keep doing what's right. Now to the weather**_._" I turned it off after that. Sure we were heroes, but it was still hard to hear about us on the t.v. I mean sure, we saved the world, but it wasn't something huge. Just a few crimes solved here and there. Wasn't anything major. I sighed, laying down on the couch. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was standing in darkness. Fog billowed over my feet, and the clouds made it gloomy. Crows and Ravens cawed through the darkness. A brisk wind blew, making my teeth chatter. I went to pull my shirt tighter, when I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. Just a pair of black jeans with red splotches, and black vans. I was alone.<em>

"_Hello?" I yelled. My voice echoed through the land. I could see nothing, but as I walked, I could now see burnt and torn down buildings, glass shattered everywhere, power lines sparking. _

"_What happened?" I asked out loud. The wind blew around me, and my teeth chattered. My foot hit something, and I stumbled and fell. I don't usually do that since I have super good reflexes, but it caught me off guard. Tumbling to the ground, I cough as the fog and dust choke me. Shaking my head, I see what I've tripped over._

"_Carlos!" I yelp. Sure enough it's him. His body is ice cold, his eyes close, his chest unmoving. My hand covers my mouth as I see the three long gashes across his chest, bloody and oozing Then I see Arriana, also unmoving. She's dead, but her body is not harmed. Her hand is holding Carlos's hand. I gag involuntarily, but manage to keep my lunch. Slowly I push myself back a bit, scooting when I hit something else. I blink and turn._

_It's Logan this time. Same ice cold body, his eyes staring into space, chest unmoving. His body is covered in black and blue bruises, some looking like burns. Kaitlyn laid on her side a few inches away from Logan. She seemed to be almost in a tight ball, trying to protect herself. She had the same bruises and burns, but there weren't as many, as if Logan was protecting her and got the worst of it. What was going on?_

_I soon scrambled up and ran. But it was only a block or two before I fell over something again. I looked down, but I knew who it was. James. He had slashes across his body and face, as if they were trying to ruin his face. James may be the pretty boy of the bad, but he had a kind and caring heat._

"_What happened?" I asked myself, watching. Alyssa was on a ledge near him, her face was covered in cuts. What could have done this to my friends? And where was I?_

"_This isn't your fault." My head snapped around, hearing a light voice. But I couldn't find where the voice came from. I almost gave up, until a bright white light blinded me. I shielded my eyes from it until I could see. In front of me, stood a girl, or was it? She was wearing a long white dress that trained down the street. Her skin was pale, her hair was blonde, and she had blue eyes. She had a soft smile, and I couldn't figure it out._

"_Who are you?" I asked. She walked up to me, a smile still plastered on her face._

"_I am nothing Kendall Knight, but a dream, a memory, destiny. Whatever you want me to be." She said in an angelic voice. I blinked._

"_Okay. Well can you tell me what happened? And what happened to my friends and their girlfriends?" I asked in one short breath. Yet, she still smiled._

"_Time happened Kendall. This is what can and will happened, but you weren't here. You can be there the next time, and when you are ready, you can stop this from happening." She said. Now that was confusing! I looked at her._

"_You mean, we weren't here to fix this?" I asked. Again, the girl laughed._

"_You were here, but you weren't together. Only when you guys are together Kendall, will you be able to take the call. It is your destiny." She said, then slowly, the mist began to take her. _

"_Wait!" I called, my voice suddenly hoarse and frightened. _

"_In time. This is your destiny." She said, and was gone. I closed my eyes._

* * *

><p>I jumped up, sweat beading on my forehead and staining my shirt. The apartment was eerily quiet. I looked at the clock on the wall. 6:45 Pm. The guys must still be out. I sighed. That was one weird dream, but it meant something. I know it did.<p>

Sighing, I heard a click and looked up. Katie and Mom had just entered.

"Hey sweetie, where are the guys?" She asked. Katie looked at me.

"And why are you all sweaty?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"They went to the amusement park with their girlfriends, and none of your business baby sis." I said. Katie shrugged. I grunted, getting off the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower." Was all I said.

_***Peeks from behind Kendall* Well did you like it? Please review!**_


	3. Meeting Her

**Well. I hope this will be good. Usually I'm WAAAAYYYYY Better! But with School I've had little time. I have other stories in my brain I'm going to start. But I hope you guys like this and don't kill me for the wait.**

**Guess I better start putting Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Big Time Rush (Though I wish I did) **

**Now. This is still in Kendall's POV, I forgot to mention I will be switching through POVs a lot so get ready**

**Now. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Meeting Her<strong>

"Kendall! Ken! Kenny! K-Dog!" I groaned again, very loudly as I threw the pillow over my head.

"What, Carlos?" I asked. My bed was bouncing back and forth. I finally gave up and threw the pillow off of my head. Carlos stood there, a huge smile spread across his face. For him to be mature now, with his powers and a girlfriend, he still had his childish moments.

"Come on. Logie made breakfast. And if you don't hurry up, he gave me permission to sonic scream you out of bed." He said. I chuckled, and sat up. My head swam for a moment, but finally stopped. That dream reoccurred last night, plus some other dreams I can't even remember. I sighed.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up. Tell James to get his butt out of the bathroom so I can shower." I said. Carlos jumped up and headed towards the bathroom we all shared. Setting my feet on the cold ground, I hiss from the feeling and stood up. My clock read 8:20 AM. I shook my head, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Luckily James wasn't in there so it was easier. I got my shower, threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, my plaid button up shirt, black vans, and my beanie, and walked out. The smell of sausage caught my attention. I inhaled, and rolled my eyes. Logan was of course cooking. He always did.

"Where are Mom and Katie?" I asked as I sat down at the island. Logan was shoveling food onto plates, and trying to keep Carlos from taking any. He was having trouble, so I rolled my eyes, and threw my hand out. I heard the nice buzzing noise, a thunk, and a groan.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Carlos complained. Logan looked and now saw the bright blue force field around his kitchen area. He looked at me.

"Thanks. And they went to the mall. Girl bonding time I think." He said, his voice echoing off the field. I nodded. That would be something my mom and Katie would do, and I'm glad. It keeps us more hidden.

"So. We're going to that club tonight. You, us, and the girls. But we still have the whole day at the studio." Logan explained. I sighed. Great, three hours of harmonies, four of dancing, then this 'club'

"I really don't. . . ."I started.

"Oh no. You're going, whether we have to tie you up on the top of the car like a deer I don't care." Carlos said. I looked at him weird. He was never like that.

"Fine! I'll go! There isn't nothing like being the seventh wheel." I said. Logan rolled his eyes. I looked around, and was confused.

"Hey where's James?" I asked. There was a loud POP! Noise, and James stood there.

"GAH!" I yelped, falling off the stool. James and Carlos laughed, while Logan rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were used to that by now?" James asked. I sigh, clutching my chest as my heart rate got back to normal.

"No one is ever used to that James." I say, getting up. He rolls his eyes and flips his always perfect hair.

"Whatever. Let's just eat. We have rehearsal today, and I promise Aly I'd help her find a new outfit for dinner tonight. I heard they had karaoke and I know she loves Karaoke." He said, sitting down at the table. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"This place is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed, holding hands with Arriana, who was agreeing as she smiled at her boyfriend. I stuffed my hands in my black skinny jeans as I walked in behind everyone. They weren't even paying attention. Since when did the leader become the underdog? Well I guess I'm still the leader when it comes to keeping this world safe, but still.<p>

"I know. Isn't it amazing!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, her arms wrapped around Logan's arm. I looked at them and sighed. They better be lucky, having girlfriends. I felt so, alone. Logan smiled at Kaitlyn, kissing the side of her head.

"Come on Kendall!" James called, his arm wrapped around Alyssa's waist. I sighed, following them through the restaurant/club. It was a really cool club actually. The walls were maroon colored, the floor a laminate wood. Over to one side was a stage with deejay booth and band equipment. A small bar that only sold those little fruit cocktails and juices stood on the other side, and there was a small dance floor. We all sat in a round booth easily. I was on the end while the six sat squished together. The three couples quickly began to look at their menus, but over the loud music and laughing, I could hear the contacts of their lips. I sighed, putting my menu down.

"Okay. Save that kind of contact for the bedrooms guys, please?" I asked politely. It was sort of funny, hearing them all groans and begin talking. I chuckled, as the waitress came over, and we ordered.

After about an hour, I was getting bored, sitting around. Music was blaring and the others were having fun on the dance floor. Honestly, I could care less for dancing. Sure, I do it onstage, but other than that. It's really not my idea. I smile, seeing James with Alyssa. He held his arm up, and she twirled underneath, her blonde hair whipping around her head as she laughed and danced to the beat of "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. I rolled my eyes playfully, then turned to the next couple. Carlos and Arriana. They had made up some funky dance move that involved moving their hands back and forth in the air, nothing like fist bumping. But they both had smiles on their faces, which I was glad for. Logan and Kaitlyn weren't really dancing, they were swaying to the beat, but they looked to be having fun. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

_"Yeah we dance on tabletops. Took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot, last Friday night."_ I heard someone singing in a delicate voice. I turned my head to look at a girl sitting alone at a table. She pushed her deep reddish brown hair from her face as she was writing something down, and singing to the song. I smiled. She was really pretty. She reached back and brushed her hair back from her left ear, when I noticed the feather tattoo behind her ear. I smiled, watching her.

She must have felt my gaze, for two dark blue orbs looked up at me. I quickly looked away, scared. She just smiled, eliciting a small giggle, before going back to her writing, or drawing. I have no idea what it was. I sighed, playing with the shirt-tails of my black shirt. Usually I'm easy around girls, but now. My hands are clammy; I'm sweating and biting my lip. I was only this way around Jo, and she's gone from my life. A large body jumped beside me, shoving me down on the seat and I heard giggling.

"Hey Kendall buddy!" James exclaimed, Alyssa laughing beside him. I rolled my eyes as the others began to make their way over. I let them all in, not wanting to mess with them.

"Why did you guys come back?" I asked, looking at them.

"Made us. Someone's about to sing." Carlos said, kissing his girlfriend quickly. I rolled my eyes, yet again. A sharp, loud tapping brought me to my senses. I looked up to see a middle-aged, white haired man walk up to the microphone. Everyone got silent.

"Welcome everyone. Now it is Friday, and that is when we pick an underdog singer and bring them up onstage to sing. Well let's give a big warm welcome to Veronica Lewis!" The guy yelled into the mic. The girl I was watching a minute ago smiled and walked up onstage. She smiled, smoothing the silver skirt to her dress. She looked comfortable for what she was doing. Her hair swung behind her as she bounced up onstage, and I could see some writing on the back of her neck.

"Hey guys!" She said into the microphone. I looked up at her, and smiled. She seemed to have saw me, for she smiled also. I gulped, and she went back to looking around.

"I hope you like me. I love singing and I just thought I would try it out. Alright, this song is "Pearl" by Katy Perry." She said, then turned to the band to make sure they were going to start.

_She is a pyramid_  
><em>But with him she's just a grain of sand<em>  
><em>This love's too strong like my cement<em>  
><em>Squeezing out the life that should be laid in<em>

_She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane_  
><em>But now she's just a gust of wind<em>  
><em>She used to set the sails of a thousand ships<em>  
><em>Was a force to be reckoned with<em>

_She could be a statue of liberty_  
><em>She could be a Joan of Arc<em>  
><em>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her<em>  
><em>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh_  
><em>Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh<em>  
><em>Can't believe she's become a shell of herself<em>  
><em>'Cause she used to be a pearl<em>

_She was unstoppable_  
><em>Moved fast just like an avalanche<em>  
><em>But now she's stuck deep in some man<em>  
><em>Wishing that they'd never ever met<em>

_She could be a statue of liberty_  
><em>She could be a Joan of Arc<em>  
><em>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her<em>  
><em>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh_  
><em>Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh<em>  
><em>Can't believe she's become a shell of herself<em>  
><em>'Cause she used to be a -<em>

_Do you know that there's a way out,_  
><em>there's a way out<em>  
><em>there's a way out<em>  
><em>there's a way out<em>

_You don't have to be held down,_  
><em>be held down<em>  
><em>be held down<em>  
><em>be held down<em>

_'Cause I used to be a shell_  
><em>Yeah, I let him rule my world<em>  
><em>my world, ohh, yeah<em>

_But I woke up and grew strong_  
><em>And I can still go on<em>  
><em>And no one can take my pearl<em>

_You don't have to be shell, No_  
><em>You're the one that rules your world, ohh<em>  
><em>You are strong and you'll learn<em>  
><em>that you can still go on<em>

_And you'll always be a pearl_

_She is unstoppable_

Everyone began to clap once she had finished the song. I think mine was the loudest. I actually stood up. She looked over at me and smiled, her hair flying around her face. I quickly excused myself from the table and walked toward a quiet place in the restaurant while Logan, James, Carlos, and the girls went to have some more fun. I closed my eyes, trying to get some peace when I saw the girl walking toward me. I then noticed her outfit. It was a silver sequined dress with a white sheer skirt and a huge black bow. She had black leggings under, and converses. She smiled as she walked closer.

"Hey. Thanks for the standing ovation. It was really sweet." Her voice was light and delicate, but had strength to it also. I smirked, pushing my hair from my face.

"It was nothing. I'm Kendall." I said, extending my hand. She shook it.

"Veronica, but my friends call me Ronnie or Ron. Hey! Aren't you from that band Big Time Rush?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Not that I'm a crazed fan but I love your music. I mean. Worldwide. It's so sweet!" She exclaimed. I smirked at this, it was nice, to not have a crazed fan.

"Kendall!" I turned around to see James waving at me. I waved back and turned back to Ronnie. She smiled, her blue eyes glinting in the small light. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I have to go. The guys are ready to leave. I guess I'll see you sometime?" I asked, not wanting to leave. Ronnie smiled. Grabbing a pen from the table, she grabbed my arm and wrote her name and number on it. She smiled.

"There. Maybe we can hang out later. I'll see you." She said, pushing her hair away from her face. I nodded. She grinned.

"See you." She said, then literally skipped off into the restaurant. I smiled, hearing the guys and girls walk behind me.

"Looks like someone had some fun." James said. Alyssa grabbed my arm.

"And look at this. He got a number." She said.

"Go Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go home." I said. But on the way home, I still couldn't get her off my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Pearl" Katy Perry.<strong>

**Well I love your reviews so please say you loved it. Hopefully. Thansk for the wait "Love Is A Mastermind" and "A Different Reflection" I am still working on but I'm busy with these, plus I got a couple more I'm going to start.**


End file.
